


This Shit Is Bananas

by purrlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Top Louis, aka bottom harry, and louis fucks harry in said banana suit, bottom banana, dont take this seriously, harry wears a banana suit, im sorry, non-au, not so subtle banana puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrlouis/pseuds/purrlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks Harry in a banana suit. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shit Is Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> harry wore a banana suit and i tweeted a fic idea and i was like "hey, somebody should write that" and i realized that i was that person. please excuse any typos i'm just a tired teen girl.

"Harry.." Louis gasped as Harry's tall figure filled the doorway. They had just finished up a concert, and Louis felt like he was on fire, he was just full of energy. Harry had put a banana suit on stage and danced around in it, being his usual silly self, then he had put it aside, which Louis found odd because Harry would usually throw items back in the crowd.

But now, Louis found out why Harry kept it. You see, Harry was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but the banana suit, his cock poking through it, which was oddly arousing. Harry gave Louis a cheeky grin, and walked over, swaying his hips with every step. He gently pushed Louis onto the bed, and straddled him whilst nibbling on his left ear lobe. Louis whimpered, and bucked up into Harry, his dick was half hard at this point.

"I want you to unpeel me." Harry whispered, and Louis swallowed and nodded. He just wanted to split him in half. Harry pulled out lube, and spread it all over his fingers, and turned around, so that his arse was facing toward Louis. At this points, Louis had gotten his trouser and boxer off, and let his fully hard cock free. He went to touch it but Harry narrowed his eyes and muttered, "No, don't touch yourself." in a low voice, and Louis obeyed. 

Harry shifted a bit so that the banana suit wasnt covering his hole, and put two fingers in at once, quickly opening himself with them, and moaned, "Fuck, yes, oh god Lou, I want you to fuck me until I cum caramel sauce." Louis had to hold himself back with everything that he had, Harry just looked so perfect with his fingers in his arsehole, his hair flopping over his face and the yellow fruit suit on him. 

Finally, Harry deemed himself prepped enough, and crawled over to Louis. "Gonna fuck you real good Haz, want me to fill you up with ice cream, yeah?" Louis grinned as Harry moaned at that. Harry climbed into Louis' lap, and lowered himself on his cock.

He reached the base, and Louis threw his head back. He loved seeing his baby like this, sat on his cock and the banana suit just made it even more hotter. Harry pulled himself up, then slammed himself down and repeated it over and over. Louis bucked up into him, growled, "God, you're gonna make me cum, you're so good baby, can you cum untouched? Bet you can." Harry slammed himself down, and came with a loud cry, covering the banana suit with streaks of cum. Louis flipped them around, so that Harry was lying on the bed and Louis was on top of him, and fucked into him ruthlessly, chasing his own orgasm. 

Harry writhed around, yelling, "Don't stop, oh god- fill me up with cream!" Louis finally came into Harry's ass, and pulled out as soon as the last spurt came out. He wanted to do something special for his banana. Louis spread Harry's ass cheeks, and watched as his cum dripped out, and groaned. He bent down, and started eating him out, collecting all of the cum that he could get. Once his mouth was full, he pulled Harry toward him, and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to open his mouth. Louis gave Harry an open mouthed kiss, and the cum dribbled into his mouth. "God baby, look at you. Eating my cream, eh? Such a good banana, yeah. Fuck, you're so a-peeling."

The door opened, and Harry and Louis scrambled to get their naked body under the covers as Niall walked in. "Lou-, shit! Wait, are you guys- were you roleplaying as an banana Harry?"

Harry couldnt do anything beside give him a sheepish smile, and Niall groaned, "Is nothing sacred anymore? Not gonna be able to look at bananas the same way anymore."

Louis and Harry exchanged a well-knowing glance, and Louis smiled, "Me too Niall, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah  
> twitter: @oopshigh


End file.
